the hater, the lover, and the inbetween, maybe
by missriss142
Summary: Naruto thinks of his team,and matches them with a certain sentence, the only one he finds hard is himself,Jiraiya shows up, and help without helping. strong and actual ninja Naruto.


Right well author note, this is my second story, the other was a failed attempt when I realized that I was far too blunt, and went to fast, I like lots of details in storys, okay not really, but this time I tried, but its mostly in the head kind of thing.

~enjoy~

There's the lover, the hater, and the in-between, so which one was he?

He knew that sakura was definitely the lover, she constantly talked about sasuke, sometimes he wondered if he had went as far as to stalk him ,no she would be afraid of getting on his bad side, because she was smart…. er then the _other_ fan girls.

He considered himself to be the hater for a little while, but shook his head, that was sasuke. The only thing sasuke thought about was killing his brother, upon which involved hate, and he said he wanted to fight that gaara guy, as well as lee, and… hmmm. Well maybe sasuke has an inferiority thing going on; those guys were just crazy strong, so he probably hated them because they were stronger. Naruto knew he probably wasn't the hater, even though his life had him secretly hating everyone, with a happy mask on, he still loved something's in life, and showed it, his team. However his teammate showed no compassion towards nothing, training didn't count.

Well he guessed he was the in-between, but what was the in-between?

He guessed that it had an equal amount of hater and lover, so he was the balanced one, this almost made him laugh, if he was the balanced one, then Kakashi would stop, wearing his mask.

So he wasn't the lover, the hater, or the in-between, which category did he fit into. This thought made him want to growl in frustration, but he was enjoying the time he had without being disrupted by his perverted sensei, yeah he liked quiet, but there were a lot of things almost no one knew about, besides he was a ninja, deception was in the job description.

He thought long and hard, he could be the hyper one, but underneath his mask, he was pretty calm. So no, defiantly not the hyper one.

"Hehehe" he could hear his sensei giggling outside, he looked out the window of his motel room and saw him walking with two girls latched onto him like leaches, money leaches.

He watched as the women hesitantly released ero-sennin as he said his good-byes, along with a grope or two as the girls giggled. As soon as he left, he opted to go back to thinking upon which category he fit into with his team.

"Gaki, we are leaving," Jiraiya exclaimed doing his good guy pose, really…

"…hai, ero-sennin" he said in a calmed, borderline monotone voice, Jiraiya wasn't surprised and muttered crazy killer children.

That was when it hit Naruto, he was the crazy killer, and it suited him just right, for one he was deadly, and much to his dismay his list was larger than the average Jounin, and he was slightly not right in the head, bottling stuff up wasn't good for his mental health, Yeah.

"Jiraiya" Naruto said seriously, and Jiraiya flinched, the kid was powerful after all.

"Thank you, I couldn't figure out which one I was!" Naruto exclaimed

"…?" Jiraiya say anything, but the look on his face explained thoroughly.

"Ah, well I was thinking of my team" at this sentence Jiraiya couldn't help but roll his eyes, naruto was in love with his team "so I categorized us!"

"Categorize? " This was new.

"Yeah, I think Sasuke is the hater, you know the saying 'I'm not a hater, I'm a lover'"

" ah, I think its-" Jiraiya started but Naruto ignored him "so he's the hater, and Sakura's the lover, because she thinks only about him, and Ino and her are always screaming 'HE'S MINE, I'M THE FUTURE LADY UCHIHA!'" Naruto screamed in a girly voice, pulling it off easily, one of his many pranking talents.

"Brat your embarrassing yourself" Jiraiya said shaking his head "eh, but there's no one here"

He was correct, they hadn't moved an inch.

"Whatever, as you were saying brat" he said, if you can't fight it you may as well go with it.

" Well, I was having a hard time categorizing myself, at first I considered in-between, but I can't be that one, so then you came along, and wham, you said 'crazy killer children, and yeah, I'm the crazy killer!" three seconds later "dattebayo!"

Jiraiya only groaned in frustration, this boy would give someone a heart attack with that statement.

"Oh no!" the boy screamed in horror. "What!" he said started.

"I forgot Kakashi-sensei!" the boy said looking as if the world was going to end.

"…" Jiraiya said

"Just get your pack, were going back to Konoha" Jiraiya sighed.

"Yay the chunin exam, I'm going to become hokage, dattebayo!"

'_Shinigami-sama, kill me now' _Jiraiya thought sighing again, this kid made him do that a lot.

"I want ramen, dattebayo" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as they passed the gate of the little town they had stayed in for a little while.

"Are we there yet dattebayo!" naruto screamed as Jiraiya whimpered nursing his head from his on coming head ache.

"No Naruto!" he yelled

"Are you sure dattebayo?" Naruto screamed, making Jiraiya flinch, before covering his ears.

On the inside he was cackling madly.

This one I hope I didn't go too fast, I tried to add things, but my ideas are good… in my head, on lines, they couldn't be more blunt and colorless.

Well yeah, review if you feel like it and constructive criticism please, and stuff!


End file.
